


Going In The Same Direction

by KimVaughan



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 08:18:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5085241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimVaughan/pseuds/KimVaughan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After five years of singing together, popular band One Direction have decided to take a one year hiatus. What does this one year break mean for the bands youngest member and oldest member? Will Harry and Louis be able to survive not spending all their time together? And what does fellow band mates Liam Payne and Niall Horan think about their two best friends being in a relationship with each other?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going In The Same Direction

Harry couldn't take his eyes off the man he loved. He had just known that they were finally going to be able to tell the world about their relationship when Louis had ended his faux relationship with E. C. but now there was another girl in his life and they had just told the world that she was pregnant with his baby. How could he still be in love with a man who would betray him this way.  
Louis watched the look on Harry's face when they told the press that they were expecting a baby. What Harry didn't know was that this baby hadn't been conceived in the natural way. Louis couldn't bring himself to sleep with her. So they had agreed to go to a fertility clinic while they had been in the U.S. They had already learned that the baby was a boy and with her permission, Louis wanted to name the baby William Edward Styles Tomlinson.  
They were standing together waiting to go on stage later that night. "So, daddy, why didn't you tell us that you hooked up with Bri back when you and E. C. called it quits?" Liam asked as he watched his buddy watch Harry.  
"It wasn't anybody's business Payno. We wanted to keep our relationship a secret."  
"But now the entire world knows about you and her."  
"I know. We thought about it and agreed that since we're going to be taking a year off, we wanted to let everybody know the truth." Louis couldn't take his eyes off the love of his life as he sat by himself. He hated that he had hurt Haz the way he had but he knew he would surely understand when he did finally tell him the truth.  
"Does he know that this is just a ruse?"  
"I don't know what you mean."  
"I know for a fact that you don't love Bri. You love him, don't you?" Liam watched the look on Louis's face as he stared at Harry Edward Styles. Louis was madly in love with the younger man and he hoped he would understand and forgive him for his deception one day. "I get it now. The baby isn't for you and Bri. It's for you and Haz." Liam was always the smart one of the group. "I think that's awesome. I think you and Haz will be wonderful parents." Liam looked over at his friend again. "He doesn't know, right?"  
"No, he doesn't know. I want the baby to be a surprise for his birthday in February."  
"So that's why he looks like he's lost his best friend. He thinks that he's lost you to her."  
"I think he'll understand and be okay when he learns the truth." Just then, their other friend and band mate, Niall Horan, joined them.  
"Man, I have never seen Haz so depressed before. I hope like hell he can sing tonight."  
"What makes you think he won't be able to sing tonight?" Louis asked as he watched Harry.  
"Don't you know that things like this can affect his vocal performance." Louis decided to go over and talk to Harry.

Harry was sitting all alone thinking about the fact that the man he was madly in love with was having a baby with a woman. He remembered the first time he had been with Louis. Harry had never been with a man or woman but Louis had been with several women but Harry was his first male lover. The way Louis had touched his body had turned him on something fierce. Just remembering the way Louis kissed him all over as he had taken him from behind made Harry moan with pleasure.  
"I just love the sound of you moaning. It's always turned me on." Harry looked up at the sound of his lover's voice.  
"What are you doing over here Louis? I thought you would be over there still bragging about becoming a dad."  
"So you are mad at me about that?" Harry couldn't believe his gall. "Why are you so mad at me?"  
"Because you lay in my bed, telling me how much you love me after we have just had the most earth shattering sex, and you're holding in the news that you've gotten someone pregnant. I thought that I finally had you to myself when E. C. was finally out of the picture but now there's not only another woman but a baby too. "Why in the hell wouldn't I be man Lou"  
"It's not what you think Haz. You know I love you. I wanted to spend our year off with you doing everything that we normally couldn't do while on the road. I want to go to bed with you at night, make love to you, wake up with you in the morning and make love again. I want to buy a house together and make love in every room. I wanna make you scream my name in orgasmic pleasure. I want to make you come over and over until we're both satiated."  
"That sounds so wonderful Lou but how in the hell is that possible when you are having a baby with a woman whom you don't love? I want to be the person who wakes up beside you every morning for the rest of our lives but I just can't see us being happily-ever-after."  
"Why not Harry? Why can't you be my happily-ever-after?"  
"Just because we are in a group called One Direction, doesn't mean we are going in the same direction. I hope being a dad makes you happy. And even if I meet someone new, I will always be in love with you. You are the love of my life. Now let's get out there and sing for our fans." Harry stood up, looked to make sure nobody was watching them and he leaned in close to Louis. "I love you Lou." Then he kissed him on the mouth and ran out of the room.


End file.
